whats with Inuyasha
by Shippo008
Summary: inuyasha has been brain washed and well kagome cant even wake him up. im going to leave it at that because to find out what happens you have to read my story.
1. Default Chapter

Inu Yasha wake up

(chap. 1)

send me comments and suggestions if you want for my story

_**Enjoy every one its my first so tell me how I did in messages that you send to me**_

setting

Kagome has just packed her backpack with her home work, lots of food and gifts for Inu-Yasha, shippo, Sango and miroku. After she packs she looks at the time and noticed that it was 4:36 pm and she promised that she would be back by 3. Kagome grabs her backpack and runs to the well and jumps down. When she arrived in the other well Inu-Yasha fell right on top of her.

"Inu-Yasha what are you doing on top of me" said Kagome ready to make Inu-Yasha sit once he was off of her " I came to get you, you take so long besides you where supposed to be back more then an hour ago and we are in the middle of a battle with some dark preastest named, I don't have time for this come on Kagome we need to go" said Inu-Yasha angrily at Kagome grabbing her and putting her on his back.

When they got there Sango threw her hiedicoes at the preastest then suddenly she turned it back at her and Sango went flying and she hit a boulder knocking her out cold. "Sango" screamed Kagome " we must help her" then Inu-Yasha saw miroku heading toward Sango "I bet miroku will wake her up fast" said Inu-Yasha

Then the preastest said "Inu-Yasha you will join me in taking over the world" Inu-Yasha then went brain dead and threw Kagome off his back "Inu-Yasha" Kagome said. Inu-Yasha then threw down his tetsusagia and turned into a full fledged demon by the power of the preastest and she took his human soul and turned it into a soul ball and kept it in a special jar and said "soon I will get rid of his useless human soul then he will stay a full demon forever" she said with confidence.

Meanwhile miroku was trying to kiss Sango then she woke up fast and slapped him in the face as hard as she could. Sango said "Miroku what do you think you are doing" catching her breath. Miroku said "trying to" then he go stopped by Sango "I don't think I want to know" then they went over to Kagome and tried to get Inu-Yasha's soul back

Then Kagome went over to Inu-Yasha as he was transforming into a demon and said "Inu-Yasha I love you as a half demon remember" she tried kissing him to stop the transformation but it didn't work and he threw her down on the ground. Then he went off with the preastest and they went off and the preastest said " if you want his human soul to stay you will not follow" then Kagome sat up and screamed "INU-YASHA" then she started to cry saying "he is never coming back to me never never" crying her eyes out

Sango said " Kagoma will get him back some how don't doubt" then Kagoma had a flash bake of all the times she had with Inu-Yasha. Then Kagoma said "were going to get him back somehow" then Miroku snuck over to Sango and started to look at her funny then Sango said "miroku I would not kiss you if you were the last man on earth."

Then Kagome heard something in the distance that sounded like strong winds blowing then Kagome noticed it was Koga coming to see her then Koga said "hi there Kagome where is that mut that your always with, oh ya Inu-Yasha I think" then Kagome said "well he" then Koga said "never mind" where is Sango "I need to give her something" Miroku said "wait a minuet my dear man Sango is mine and I won't let you near her" Sango embarrassed said " miroku since when am I yours" Koga said "I don't have time for this and im not trying to steel her miroku, Sango I believe Kirara is yours" Sango where on earth did you find her" as happy as she could ever be then Miroku came up behind her and started to stroke her bottom then realizing that it was Shippo's bottom then Shippo said "miroku you're an idiot" then Koga went on telling Sango about how he found Kirara then he said " well I found this little rascal steeling my lunch." Sango replied "oh im so sorry Koga it won't happen again" then Koga said " its no biggie because then I can see Kagome more often"then Koga said "well I need to go now" then he went up to Kagome and held her hands and said "Kagome remember I always love you well by now see you around"

Then Kagome said " maybe if I shoot a sacred arrow it will hit the preastest even though she is far away because my arrows never miss" then Kagome took an arrow and shot it the miroku suddenly used wind tunnel to stop the arrow from flying then Kagome said "miroku why did you stop my arrow then miroku said " Kagome Inu-Yasha is now a full demon it could hi just as well as it could hit any other demon or dark preastest around" then Kagome said your right" feeling lousy then she picked up Inu-Yasha's tetsusagia and fell on her knees crying with the tetsusagia and said "Inu-Yasha ill get you back if it's the last thing I do because I love you, I love you Inu-Yasha"

people remember this is a love story so if you think this is going from happy, sad to happy quick its not so I'd recommend if you love to here love stories with drama and love to good to be broken this is the story for **you!**

hope you like this story so far I tried really hard to make it up so please send me comments and ideas about my story and the next story will be out after I get a couple ideas so please sent them cause I might use yours so send ideas of yours to me so I can make the next chapter soon and **quick!**


	2. whats with inuyasha2

Whats With Inuyasha

(Chap. 2)

A Love Realized

enjoy!

in the last chap. InuYasha was turned into a demon by a dark preastest and Kagome was torn apart by InuYasha being taken away from her she tried the kiss that always works but InuYasha did not change.

Now where was I in this love story oh ya I remember Kagome had fallen on her knees crying saying "InuYasha I will get you back if it's the last thing I do because I love you, I love you InuYasha" dramatically at least because it's a love story of corse.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up then Sango came over to Kagome and said "I feel your pain Kagome its like when I lost my brother kohaku to naraku" then miroku yelled "damit you have hurt my love Sango naraku I will get my revenge for this cursed wind tunnel and for Sango's pain" Shippo then took miroku to a nearby tree and said "miroku stay out of this Sango will never love you besides she has plenty other men that are attracted to her as well as Kagome but Kagome loves InuYasha so she doesn't count." then Sango secretly said to Kagome "miroku won't leave me alone he thinks he owns me" then Sango thought of a way to find InuYasha.

After a while Sango remembered that Kagome had a piece of InuYasha's kimono from a while back when she first met InuYasha, the time she tried to fix a deep gash in his skin and she fought him to fix it but then she found out he could heal fast she tore a part of his kimono.

Then Sango asked for the kimono piece, Kagome gave her the piece and Sango showed it to kirara and had her pick up the cent of InuYasha. When kirara found the cent she put Kagome, Sango Miroku and shippo on her back then they flew toward the well and then they went about a mile past there and a lake was at the location where Kirara stopped and in the middle of the lake there was a castle but the castle was submerged in a beerier under water.

Then Kagome said in complete doubt "were never going to get him now" then some thing caught Shippo's eye and it was a tunnel at the back of the lake and he said "Kagome don't worry there is a tunnel to the castle in the back of the lake" then Sango said "wait its closing up we need to get down there fast or we aren't making into the castle" then Kagome remembered that a long time ago InuYasha said that he left some thing in her pocket then she went into her pocket and found a note it was smeared but she could read it and it said

"11"

"1"

"7"

"15"

"13"

"5"

"9"

"12"

"15"

"22"

"5"

"25"

"15"

"21"

Kagome wondered what it did mean then Sango saw it and said "what do those markings mean" Kagome replied "there numbers and it looks like a code and it says "Kag...Kagome I lo...love y...you" she stuttered a lot then she put the words together and it said "Kagome I love you" then there was a silence in Kagome she was frozen. Then she thought who taught him to write numbers?

Then Sango said "hold on" as they went down into the tunnel to the castle as it was closing then Kagome thought "don't worry InuYasha I'm coming for you.

I'm going to stop it there, and I'm spacing out the chapters a little bit more as the story goes on but don't worry I make up and write stories really quick don't forget to sent suggestions for my story to Shippo008 don't forget to write and later in my story I'm holding a pole vote don't forget to tune in to see the new chapters and the pole I'm holding a pole later in the story so remember to tune in.


	3. whats with inuyasha 3

Whats With Inuyasha

chap. 3

By: Shippo008

Last time in the story Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku had found the castle were Inu Yasha was taken. The dark preastest had put a spell on him and not even Kagome could wake him up.

And so we continue!

As Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku headed to the passage Miroku had fallen of Kirara and he had pulled Shippo along with him as Miroku said "Sango help me" then Shippo replied as he was being pulled by Miroku "Miroku u idiot let me go" then Miroku fell into the water and Shippo used fox fire to float in the air. When Miroku fell in the water Sango laughed as well as Kagome and Shippo. Shippo made it back to Kirara before they went in the portal but Miroku stayed in the water and swam to shore. There he sat wondering "when is my dear Sango going to be back".

On the other hand Sango, Kagome and Shippo made it in the portal before it closed when they got in they found a big trap. It was a demon spider like the one naraku formed into in the second movie but it was not naraku. Kagome hopped off of Kirara as well as Shippo and Sango. Then Sango threw her hiedicoes and then there was a bright light and her hiedicoes came right back at her. Then Sango said "it must be the same barrier that surrounded the dark preastest earlier" then Sango got to her feet and picked up her hiedicoes. Then Kagome shot a sacred arrow and all it did was make a little opening in the barrier that stayed open for 30 seconds at the most. Then of corse there is Shippo he tried to be brave but he couldn't he got to scared.

Then Kagome and Sango tried to get him to be a distraction Shippo couldn't do that either. Mean while Miroku was sitting on the ground while skipping rocks on the lake u could hear a little bit of crying. He was thinking of Sango of corse he was going on about what he would do if she got hurt.

Oh ya I forgot your wondering probably what happened to Inu Yasha here is what happened.

Inu Yasha was standing next to the dark preastest and the dark preastest was sitting in a blood dripped cloth lined throne they were watching a crystal ball that showed Kagome, Sango and Ship well not really Shippo but they watched them fight the spider. Inu Yasha suddenly saw Kagome in the mirror and something happened. He hade recognized the face he loved in danger he was him self for one little second but the preastest put another little strong spell on him with the wave of her hand. Then Inu Yasha went back to the demon form.

Ok now here is where im hosting the pole what will you like to happen either #1. Kagome and the others run away into the castle. #2 they get out of barrier and go for help. #3 they find a way to get one of the characters into the spiders barrier to kill him once and for all. Or #4 other (you tell me what you want to see happen.

Remember your vote counts.


End file.
